


Bother

by Welsper



Category: One Piece
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 07:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: There was no escaping his captain, but Zoro didn't really want to anyway.





	Bother

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rethira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethira/gifts).



“Oi. Oi! Zoro!”

Zoro groaned when he felt incessant tugging at his sleeves. The loud voice of his captain was blasted directly into his ear as he tried to take a nap in his hammock. That guy… He always picked the worst time.

“What do you want?” It couldn’t be anything important, since Nami wasn’t shouting at him. The captain probably just wanted to play.

“I’m bored!”

“Then be bored! Don’t wake me up for this!”

“You weren’t sleeping anyway!”

Zoro opened his eye with a sigh and looked at Luffy’s pouting face. That dumb face. That cute, dumb face. He had followed that smile into more adventures he could have ever dreamed of. And he’d keep doing it. But right now, he really wished it wasn’t staring him in the eye. Couldn’t he have five minutes of peace on this circus of a ship?

“I could be if you didn’t keep me up! Go bother Usopp or something.”

“But I don’t wanna do that with Usopp,” Luffy whined and wrapped his limbs around Zoro’s torso, tugging at his shoulders. The hammock swayed under the additional weight and Zoro put a hand on the small of Luffy’s back to steady him a little. Like everyone on the ship and pretty much everyone they met, Zoro was used to Luffy’s affection, but still, to have him with him in bed like this…

“Do what? I’m not blowing something up with you.”

Luffy didn’t answer. He just leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zoro’s. His mouth opened in surprise as he felt the wet tongue shove inside. The captain’s eyes were closed, a look of concentration on his face. Zoro’s hands wandered to Luffy’s hips as if on their own. His own eye drifted close after a while. The hammock swayed slightly as the two men explored one another. Luffy’s breath on his face was warm. He felt both of their cocks press together, hard from making out like that.

“Oi, hold on, Luffy… I’m not sure we should-,” Zoro started, but Luffy shut him up with another kiss.

“But you like me, right?”

Zoro groaned and put an arm over his face, hoping it would hide his flustered face from his curious captain. Had he been that obvious? Would Luffy even notice if he was? It was hard not to look sometimes. Luffy barely wore anything and when he was sweaty from training or the sun or wet from taking a bath, with water dripping down that tousled hair of this… Sometimes Zoro just wanted to drag him off somewhere. And while he really wanted that nap, it was hard to resist when Luffy was practically sitting in his lap.

“Well I like Zoro too!”

Zoro thoughts of further protest soon went overboard when Luffy shoved his robes aside with the same enthusiasm he went about pretty much everything and went straight for his cock.

“Have you ever done that?”

Luffy’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he stroked Zoro.

“Nope. You?”

Zoro shook his head and groaned when Luffy pressed down, rubbing his thumb over the slit of his cock that was wet with pre-come already. He reached out and unbuttoned Luffy’s shorts.

“Let me too.”

Zoro didn’t know what he was doing much, but he had done it to himself sometimes, often while thinking about his captain. It should work on him too, right? Luffy’s little gasp when Zoro wrapped his hand around his cock sent a shiver down his spine.

“Come here...” Zoro leaned back and with his other hand on Luffy’s ass, urged him to move a little. After a good amount of shifting and wiggling around they had managed to press both of their erections together. Zoro had managed to get his wriggling captain out of his clothes. Curiously, Zoro let his hands wander over his captain’s small body. He had often touched it, in training or to carry him off some stupid thing he was about to do, but never quite like this. The warm, scarred skin felt good under his hands. Luffy was leaner than him, but still muscular. Slowly, Zoro’s hands drifted down to Luffy’s ass. He let a finger glide over Luffy’s hole and pressed down, making the captain gasp out.

“Oi, what are you doing?”

“Don’t you want to?”

“Yeah, but who says you get to? I’m the captain!”

“You’re already sitting in my lap!”

Zoro and Luffy stared at each other for a moment, a stand-off. Then they both stretched their hands out.

“Jan-ken-pon!”

Zoro grinned and put the flat of his hand over Luffy’s closed fist.

“I win, captain.”

Luffy grinned back.

“Shishi, good for you.”

Luffy sat up on his knees suddenly and the hammock started swinging wildly beneath them from the movement. With a thud, they were both thrown to the ground when it turned over. For a moment, they just sat there blinking before they burst out laughing. Luffy climbed back into Zoro’s lap, who leaned against the wooden wall. Their lips met again in a heated kiss as Zoro squeezed Luffy tightly. It felt good to have him there, in his arms. 

"Do that thing again," Luffy demanded and who was Zoro to disobey his captain? He pushed a finger into him and then another when that went smoothly. Zoro didn't really know what he was doing, but what he knew is that he loved how it made Luffy shudder.

Luffy’s rubber body accepted the fingers eagerly, but only stretched far enough to take them in. Zoro took his time exploring his captain like this, until he had him bobbing up and down on three of his fingers, moaning loudly. His wet cock was rubbing over Zoro’s hard stomach.

“I want… Zoro,” Luffy breathed out and whimpered when Zoro pulled his fingers out. The captain reached back and wrapped his hand around Zoro’s cock to steady it before he sank down with a happy moan.

“How does that feel?”

Luffy bit his lip, his eyes half-closed. Zoro could feel his hands shake as they gripped onto his shoulders.

“G-good… because it’s you,” Luffy moaned. Slowly, he started moving his hips and Zoro drew in a sharp breath.

Zoro thrust up into Luffy fast and deep with his captain meeting his every thrust. Luffy was loud, of course he was, but Zoro loved to hear him scream from how hard he was being fucked.

“Z-Zoro,” Luffy whimpered as he seized up. Zoro groaned as he felt his captain squeeze down on him, making the fit even tighter. They were wrapped up in each other’s arms as they came together, a mess of trembling bodies. Zoro brought them both to their feet and then carried Luffy over to one of the hammocks. They fell down in it, Luffy curled up at Zoro’s side. Soon, Zoro heard him snoring.

He had always liked to see the captain sleeping. After training, a day or playing, or a hard battle. It meant he would regain his strength, live to fight one more day. Until Zoro would see him achieve his dream, he one he had sworn to protect all those years ago. Until Luffy was Pirate King.

Zoro pressed a kiss on Luffy’s sweaty temple before he drifted off too.

It was evening when Zoro woke up with a yawn. Luffy had of course run off already, probably dragging up some monsters from the depth for Sanji to cook for dinner. After straightening his clothes, Zoro left the bedroom while scratching his neck.

“Oi. Marimo, you shithead! If you have to rail the captain then don’t be so fucking loud!”

“Don’t fucking listen then you pervert!” Zoro shouted back, his face slightly red.

“The whole goddamn Grand Line could hear you two! Some of us are trying to work!”

“Ah, young love. So lively,” Robin chuckled.

“We’re not… I’m not,” Zoro started protesting before he was nearly taken off his feet by Luffy tackling him.

“Zoro! Look what Franky and I caught! Sanji! Stop fighting with Zoro, I’m hungry! Let’s have dinner!”

“I don’t even want to know what I am giving you energy for,” Sanji muttered and lit up a smoke.

“Eh? What?”

Zoro guffawed and carried Luffy over to the catch of the day.

“Never change, Luffy.”

Luffy looked down on him with a wide smile on his face. It was getting dark, but where ever Luffy was, the sun shone down on Zoro.

“I won’t, if that makes Zoro happy!”


End file.
